Worth More Than Gold
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: Tris and her famous friends go to regular High School and there they meet the gang. How will Tris, Caleb, and her friend Naomi, juggle school and careers? Can they trust their "real friends"? Will they help them in times of need?


Disclaimer-I don't own anything except the OC's

I sit in my directors chair as I watch my stylist do my hair and makeup. I'm going to do this, I can't back out I won't be a chicken, everyone will like me.

Tori added slight blush to my cheeks, I knew she could sense my worry but didn't say anything about it which is weird because Tori is usually a very talkative person. I watch as her brown eyes knit together in concentration, a piece of black with mixed in gray hair falling from the messy bun on top of her head. She must be in her mid-30s because she is a little older than my mom by like a year.

Tori has been my stylist since I became famous which was about when I was 8 and I am 17 now so she has been my stylist for 9 years. But Tori is also my best friend even though she is more like a second mother to me. Her and my mom are best friend, have been since kindergarden. So when my mom can't watch me when I'm on a worldwide tour or shooting a movie in a different country, Tori does. When I'm nervous and anxious Tori always comforted me and told me it was going to be okay. But with this simple thing that I'm doing, Tori is acting like she doesn't even notice my discomfort.

I am going to high school. Yes real high school. All my life I've been homeschool once I became famous. So I'd never got to go to actual middle school or high school, but my mom thinks it is a good idea to go to give me the' full experience'.

It's not that I don't want to go to high school because I do I'm just not going to give up my career. I started out on Barney then moved my way up to guest starting in indie tv shows, then playing little roles in indie movies, the small roles in big movies, until I finally made my way into major blockbuster movies like The Hunger Games (Glimmer) Percy Jackson (Clarisse). Now I'll be starting two new movies soon called Civil Twilight and Maybe So, but for now I have a concert to do then I'll be on my way to school even though I missed the first day.

Tori is finish but just stays standing behind my chair, neither of us moving. I look at my reflection, I have crimson red lips and heavy black makeup around my eyes to make my usually dull and boring gray eyes pop. My blonde hair is all puffy with small beach waves and really shiny with glitter. I them stand up to go to my full length mirror but feel Tori's eyes burn into my back. I'm wearing black jeans with slices going up my thigh and a sleeveless shirt with a cross on it along with my black boots and accessories.

"Good luck" Tori says exiting the room quickly, I don't know if she was talking about with the concert or school. But it's to late to ask. I walk out of my dressing room and make my way backstage.

I'm performing for about 2,000 people and the arena(not sure if that's what you call it) seem pretty big. I look at the clock and see its 9:00pm so I start shaking out my hands and feet while jumping around, I hear the crowd screaming and I'm not even on stage yet.

"Ready?" I hear from a familiar voice behind me. I turn around and see Naomi Taylor, my best friend/acting partner, she is also a singer. Naomi has been in a lot of movies with me and she was on Barney the same time I was. Naomi has an ombré hairstyle, green eyes, and her skin is perfectly tanned from her being in the sun so long from when she went to Brazil. She has on faded denim jeans, a brown crop top, brown heeled boots and a bleached vest with rhinestones. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I tell her smiling."How was you trip," I ask.

"Great I'll tell you all about it later" she says." Sleepover as yours, remember"she smiles.

Naomi is dating my brother Caleb, they have been dating for about a year and a half. Caleb moved on to Naomi after he found out that Susan was cheating on him. Susan, Naomi, and I use to be best friends, the three musketeers. But when Susan started dating Caleb she started distancing herself and Caleb from us, she was the insanely jealous girlfriend and didn't let him hang out with girls outside of family-she barely let him hang out with girls that were in the family-, and that included Naomi.

When Caleb found out that Susan had been cheating on him for about 3 weeks he broke it off but he wasn't as sad as I thought he would be, he told Naomi and I he had been losing interest for a while. So he started hanging out with Naomi and I a lot more when we could all come together since we are usually focused a lot on our careers. Caleb and Naomi are actors as well.

They were the two leads in The Fault in Our Stars (instead of shailene/tris) and they became so close until they started dating. When the public found out Susan can back and starting threatening Naomi. It got so bad that one day she snuck into our house and chased Caleb around. I think the reason she was so threatened by Naomi and I was because out of the four of us Susan was the only one who wasn't famous or know she was the tag along, the fourth wheel in her mind, but we always tried to make her feel as important as us.

As sad as it is we all had to get restraining orders on Susan and I feel bad because Susan was a good friend she was just crazy. Naomi and Caleb still stayed strong as a couple though and I'm happy for them. Naomi keeps trying to set me up with someone but I keep telling her the right guy will come eventually.

Thankfully Naomi and Caleb are coming to school with me so I will have someone to get me through the day.

"Now introducing Beatrice Isabelle Prior! A.k.a Tris Prior" I hear the announcer say

"Break a leg," she nods toward the stage.

"Thanks" I say, once I hear the music to my new song start playing I take that as my cue to run onto stage and start singing

(Cannonball-Lea Michele)

Break down

Break down

Break down

I was scared to death I was losing my mind

Break down

I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night, oh, no,

I think I found the light at the end of the tunnel (and my doubts)

I couldn't find the truth I was going under

But I won't hide inside

I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out

Lonely inside and light the fuse

Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today, today, today

I close the door

I got this new beginning and I will fly

I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball

I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Freedom

I let go of fear and the peace came quickly

Freedom

I was in the dark and then it hit me

I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain

I know, I gotta get out into the world again

But I won't hide inside

I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out

Lonely inside and light the fuse

Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today, today, today

I close the door

I got this new beginning and I will fly

I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball

I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Break down

I was scared to death I was losing my mind

Break down

I gotta get out into the world again

And now I will start living today, today, today

I close the door

I got this new beginning and I will fly

I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball

I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball

I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

As I look around while prancing and jumping around the stage I see signs like 'we ❤️ U Tris' 'cannonball!' And 'Tris Prior!". I love doing things like this because it gives me such an adrenaline rush and boosts my self esteem knowing I have people supporting me and actually like what I do.

I sing my other songs from my new album, Tris. I sing What Now(Rihanna), Superhero(Cher Lloyd), Oath(Cher Lloyd), and Lips are Movin'(Meghan Trainor).

By the time I'm finished I'm all sweaty and tired, but I have to do this again next week. I change into sweat pants, converse, a t-shirt, and pull my hair into a messy bun. Naomi and I leave in the limo to go to my house.

Once we open the door to our huge house we see Caleb sitting on the couch watching The Fairly OddParents. He so into the show he doesn't notice our presence until Naomi walks over and jumps onto him lap.

"Hi!" She says kissing his cheek.

"Hello beautiful" he says back kissing her then turns to me.

"Sister," he says curtly nodding with a British accent.

"Brother" I say the same way. We always have to greet each other in a weird way.

"How way the concert," he ask.

"It went great" I tell him."Are mom and dad home?" I ask.

"Kitchen" he responds.

I make my way through our unreasonably large house until I reach our unreasonably large kitchen. I see mom and dad at the table playing what seems to be some card game, talking.

"Hello Mother,Hello Father" I say formally.

"Beatrice" they say back turning to face me, we then all break out into a smile. I always greet my parents this way and I never knew why.

"How was work?" I ask.

"Fine" they reply.

My mom is a fashion designer and my dad is a director/producer/actor, they are both extremely talented and busy.

"We saw your performance, great job, also dinner is in the fridge if you girls want it" dad says.

"Nah, I think we're good for now" I say. I look at the clock to see its 11:30. I tell my parent goodnight and walk back into the living room to see Caleb and Naomi knocked out. They look so adorable! I take a picture before I wake them up.

"Wake up love birds, up to bed you go" I say. They eventually stand up and make their way upstairs. Caleb departs into his room, I go into mine, and Naomi goes into the guest room which is practically hers because she decorated it and is the only one who sleeps there. I take a quick shower and change into pajama shorts and a cami.

My room is really big and everything is sparkly, it looks like a rainbow. There are pinks,purples, reds! and walls with a different design on each one. I hop into my king sized bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep.

I wake up to Naomi shaking me.

"Tris get up! We have to get to school" she says. I mumble an okay and start getting dress as Naomi leaves. I pull on white jeans, pastel pink-samonish color button down loose shirt, same color sandals. I switch my phone case to a flower case that matches my bookbag. I put on simple pink lipstick and eyeliner.

I run downstairs and see Naomi waiting on the couch talking to Caleb.

"Okay we can go," I say to them grabbing an apple and walking out the door. Stupid me didn't realize paparazzi would follow me everywhere trying to get the 411 on us. So I then stopped in my tracks make Caleb and Naomi bump into my back, I switched directions and went to the back of the house was with the black van where we wouldn't be discovered.

The ride consisted of us jamming to the radio, once my songs started popping up on the station Caleb kept switching the station. I'm actually glad because I don't like hearing my own voice, it makes me feel conceded for some reason.

Once we find a parking spot some are looking at our black SUV suspiciously trying to see who is inside, some don't even notice. I look around and see people grouped up, just your typical high school.

Once we get out the car all heads turn our way and people start running our way, some scream, some look like they are going to faint, some are just shocked. I smile and start signing autographs and taking pictures. After about 15 minutes I try and squirm my way out of the crowd surrounding me and I see Caleb and Naomi trying to do the same thing.

We all get out and see a gang out people gawking at us from a distance, I smile that them slightly before walking into the school.

We find the office fairly quickly and the lady at the front desk, Johanna gives us our schedules, we have all our classes together thankfully.

Name:Tris Prior

Group:Dauntless and Erudite

Locker:464

English

Lunch

Free Period

P.E-Amar

Our schedule don't seem to bad. We ask Johanna where our first class is and she sees someone behind us.

"Will!" She calls out. I turn around and see a boy with green eyes and blond hair, which is about a little taller than Caleb who is about 5'10. He then walks into the office and looks at Johanna expectantly.

"What's up Johanna?" He ask.

"Where are you going now?" she ask him.

"Homeroom" he responds.

"Great take these three with you" she says without even asking.

"Sure thing" he says shocked, he looks at us and motions for us to follow him, we do as told.

As we walk down the hall he starts blushing and introduces his self.

"Well as you may have over heard I'm Will, short for William, you guys don't have to introduce yourself I'm pretty sure the whole school knows who you guys are, that is unless of course you want to introduce yourself but you are Tris Prior the beautiful singer/songwriter and actress" he says to me,"Your Caleb Prior, actor, extremely talented" he tells Caleb who is looking at him weirdly." And last but definitely not least is Naomi Taylor, once again another beautiful actress" he tells Naomi."Have I mentioned how I'm a big fan you all of you, so are my friends, you can meet them if you want.." He starts rambling.

"Will, calm down" I say putting my hands on his shoulders. He freezes"Thank you for letting us tag along and introducing us to...ourselves" I say awkwardly as we stand outside of our homeroom. Will walks in first and we wait a few, preparing. This is my first class in actually school in years, high school which they say are the best or worse years of your life. I'm not sure which one is true but I guess we are about to figure out.

When we walk into class all I hear are gasps. We walk over to the teachers desk and once she looks up she smiles from ear to ear.

"Welcome! Welcome! Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She ask. We all nod.

"Hi I'm Naomi Taylor, this is my first time in actual high school,umm,,, I like to sing,dance, and act, and I'm looking forward to making new friends." She says looking around at everyone. Caleb goes next.

"Hello I'm Caleb Prior, first time in high school as well. I like to model and act, I'm also excited to meet you guys" he says. They go sit down at a table that seats four people, giving me the stage.

"Hey guys I'm Tris Prior" before I can continue I get a huge round of applause."Thank you, it's my first year in regular school since elementary. I love to sing,dance, and act. And I hope most of us can be friends." I say as they give me another round of applause, including the teacher. When I'm about to walk off to my seat someone yells my name.

"Tris!" Says the light brown guy in the back, he has shaggy curly hair and hazel eyes, cute.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Nothing just wanted to say that you're smokin' hot, and that I'm Zeke" he responds coolly and leans back in his chair. The guy next to him, who has the deepest dark blue eyes I have ever seen, punches him in the arm. While the girl across from him throws a paper ball at him. I'm just standing here blushing.

"Thank you, and it's very nice to meet you Zeke" I say then go to sit down with Caleb and Naomi .

"Ok now that, that's over, I guess you guys can do what you please just don't get to rowdy" she says and everybody cheers.

Most of the first few minutes I'm on my phone while Naomi talks with Caleb. I'm pulled out of my digital world when I see someone sit next to me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, you mind if we push the tables together so you guys can make friends" I look up to see Zeke.

"Sure" I say speaking for all of us. Once we push the tables together Zeke introduces everyone.

"Okay so as you may know I'm Zeke, my girlfriend Shauna, brother Uraih, his girlfriend Marlene, her best friend Lynn who is Shaunas sister, Christina, her boyfriend Will, and finally that is Four my best friend, who comes off intimidating but is actually pretty cool," he says pointing to each person in turn.

After introductions Christina starts squealing and running over to hug Caleb,Naomi, and I. She practically jumps when she goes to hug Caleb , I could tell by the way he grunts and stumbles he wasn't expecting that.

"I love you guys so much, I have all your albums Tris, plus I've seen all of you guys movies, even the horror films that Will made me watch but I ended up loving!" She says.

"Christina were flattered but honestly were just normal people" Caleb says.

"Yeah..." She says dreamily." I touched Caleb Prior"

Will then comes to the rescue and carries Christina away.

Four sits at the head of the table while I sit at the other head, he doesn't seem very social and he barely looks up from the table. But I think once we break him out of his shell, he will be a lot of fun to be around.

We end up playing heads up until we go to our next class which is math, turns out we all have similar or the same schedules.

The classes were pretty easy for me, since it's the first day we just reviewed the things we already knew and since I had been homeschooled I was already advanced.

It was now lunch and we still got ambushed by teenagers, we signed autographs and took more pictures. It kinda gets tiring but I still love doing things like this, it's how people show their appreciate for what I do.

Also I was right about Four once he warmed up to us he was so much fun. I'm not really eating much because I have to stay on a diet.

The girls get to know Naomi and I and I think I'm closest to Christina. Along with Naomi of course.

"We should all hang out at my house after school,play games and stuff it will be fun" I say."I'll even invite over my other friends"

Everyone agrees and I give them my address but tell them not to give it out.

I open the door to find my favorite people of all time.

"Hey hey hey!" I says hugging all of them in turn.

"What's up Trissy Poo?" I smile at the stupid nickname

"Come on let me introduce you guys to my friends," I say.

As soon as we walk into the room Christina and Marlene squeal.

"Guys this is Matthew Knight actor and singer, Eric Taylor, Naomi's older brother actor and musician, and finally his girlfriend Lauren Riley singer/songwriter and actress" I say.

"Hey guys," Matt says waving once I tell them their names.

We end up singing karaoke. We sing everything from Say Something to #Selfie which I happen to know all the words to. The girls sing Fancy and we make the guys sing Steal My Girl by One Direction.

"Oh Tris and Matt you should sing Sweater Weather, please" Naomi says."Get behind that piano big brother"

Eric rolls his eyes, ruffles her hair and walks over to the piano in the corner of the room.

Matt and I go up to the performing stage and wait for Eric to count us off.

"1,2,3,4..."

(Matthew)

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

(Tris)

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

(Matthew)

All I am is a man

I want the world in my hands

I hate the beach

But I stand

In California with my toes in the sand

(Tris)

Use the sleeves of my sweater

Let's have an adventure

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered

(Both)

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

(Tris)

Me in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

(Both)

You knows what I think about

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

(Matthew)

'Cause it's too

(Both)

Cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in

(Matthew)

The holes of my sweater

(Tris)

And if I may just take your breath away

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Sometimes the silence guides our minds

So move to a place so far away yeah

(Matthew)

The goose bumps start to raise

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Put my finger on your tongue

'Cause you love to taste, yeah

(Tris)

These hearts adore

Everyone the other beats hardest for

Inside this place is warm

Outside it starts to pour

Coming down

(Both)

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

(Tris)

'Cause it's too

(Both)

Cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

As we get more into the song we start hitting the high and low notes, our voices ranging all the time

(Matthew)

Whoa, whoa...

(Tris)

Whoa, whoa...

(Matthew,Tris,Matthew,Tris)

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...

(Matthew)

The holes of my sweater

(Matthew,Tris,Matthew,Tris)

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...

(Tris)

The holes of my swearter

(Both)

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in

(Matthew)

The holes of my sweater

(Both)

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

We harmonize and never break eye contact throughout the whole song. I look into his big brown orbs. I notice how his eyes crinkle on the sides when he smiles which he is doing softly. I don't notice that the song is finished until everyone starts clapping. Matthew pulls me into a hug which I Gladys except and we rock back and forth.

"Awww, you guys are so adorable" Christina says. I smile.

Okay so who's next?" I ask.

Okay so the first chapter, I know kind of a weird place to stop it, but REVIEW! Let me know if you like it and I also have another Divergent story that Ive been writing if you click on my username you can see it, I'd love to know if you read it!Thx Also let me know if this should be a tris and matthew fanfiction or Fourtris because I've never seen tris and matthew and I always thought they were cute together.

Song shoutout!

Cannonball-Lea Michele

Sweater Weather-Max Schneider and Alyson Stoner (original artist the neighbourhood) but you should check out the cover on YouTube

Producer:Kurt Schneider


End file.
